


like or like like

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, didn't include him................., i'm really tired and i needed to stretch my fingers so here, lev is also in here but only for a really brief moment so i just, some kenhina, the itsy bitsy drabble climbed up the waterspout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shouyou is sunshine and summer; he jumps the way crickets and grasshoppers do trying to get out of the way of boys running laps, but unlike them he grins about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like or like like

"Maybe you're in love with him," Kuroo puts out, arms around his shoulders and his chest pressed to his back. The words rumble in his lungs, smooth and warm, and Kenma hits buttons faster than he means to.

* * *

 

Shouyou is sunshine and summer; he jumps the way crickets and grasshoppers do trying to get out of the way of boys running laps, but unlike them he grins about it. He makes a game out of it, racing the rest of his team up hills and screaming when he trips over his own feet on the way down and tumbles. No one stops to see if he's okay; they evidently all know or at least think they know he's fine. Even their less intimidating setter - Sugawara, if he remembered right, or  _Suga-san_ from Shouyou - only gives him a passing glance as he jogs. Shouyou shoves himself off the grass, breathing hard and sweating harder, and gets right back to running. He makes up for lost time awfully quick, getting to the head of the pack with surprising ease.

Honestly, it makes Kenma tired just watching it. They've only played two games today - and won both of them -  and while those, yes, usually left him winded, the way Shouyou dashes and jumps and yells and seems to be made of galactic energy leaves him completely and utterly exhausted.

"Time to get up!" A voice cheerfully intercedes. He watches Karasuno round the corner, then twists in the grass and stares at the pale ankles of his new fetcher. Lev kneels down, long legs sticking out on each side of his head; Kenma gives them a wary glance before he sits up and sighs. "Come on, Kenma-san, we have another game."

"I told you to drop the formalities," he mumbles, but Lev is as obvious in his pretending not to hear as he is in his genuine excitement to get up and get back on the court. Kenma follows him slowly, rolling the stiffness of laying around out of his shoulders, and joins his team for their customary chant.

* * *

 

"Do you like anyone?"

Shouyou stares at him as if he's grown a second head, and Kenma turns his attention from the bundle of radioactivity trembling beside him to his too well-done steak. Shouyou hums, chewing through another three spoonfuls (or one mouthful, for him at least) of rice and shrugs.

"Yachi-san's really pretty and nice. So's Kiyoko-san."

"But do you like-like them," he presses, then nibbles at his dinner. He glances at sunshine incarnate and away again, just as quick, so that he isn't caught staring.

"I don't think I could date them," Shouyou concedes; his face is flushed red out of the corner of his eye, and Kenma tilts his head in a show of wanting a fuller explanation. "I mean -- like -- Kiyoko-san's graduating next year and 'sides, Tanaka-senpai and Noya-san are her guardians and they don't let  _anyone_ try to mess with her. They'd probably skin me if I tried something!"

Kenma doesn't think they would - they seemed plenty fond of Shoyou - but he holds his tongue as Shouyou swallows and waves his fork in the least threatening, yet still incredibly dangerous, manner he can manage.

"And Yachi-san's in like, really high classes! And her mom does layouts, whatever those are! And she's gonna be suuuuuper busy when she becomes our manager next year. So that's a no go, as far as I see it, and otherwise I really like my team except for Tsukishima 'cause he's an ass even though I guess he's been kind of getting better, just like Kageya..."

"I see," Kenma mumbles as Shouyou keeps on, brightly chatting about his teammates - friends - comrades - partners. He smiles quietly, hiding it behind cupping his chin with his hand, and twirls his fork as he listens.

 

* * *

"I think love is too much," Kenma whispers, even though his normal speaking voice would still be enough in the dark, quiet room. Kuroo shifts beside him with a hum and Kenma relaxes back against his side. "But I think I like Shouyou a lot, anyway."


End file.
